Cos I think I love you
by Lightningxoxo
Summary: Unrequited love? Forbidden love? Will fate push these two together or will it end in tragedy? A Fick story set after 6x04 and onwards.


**This is my first story I'm publishing on Skins about Franky and Nick. I hope you enjoy it (I do not own Skins or their characters).**

* * *

><p><strong>Franky's POV<strong>

I'm a complete mind fuck. I've messed with both the Levan brothers heads and feelings; some would say it runs in the family. All I can hear in my head is "Why would you even bother about me?" or "Yeah carry on, keep, keep taking the piss Franks." It haunts me; I have hurt so many people Nick, Grace, Matty, Mini, Rich, Liv and Alo. I killed Grace it's my fault she's dead, why did I ever get in that car with Luke in Morocco. I was being a complete slut, then Gracie would have never got in the car with Matty and everything would be fine.

I was stood outside the 23 Levan household, God Franky what are you doing. This is stupid Nick is never going to forgive you and everything will be sugar and rainbows. I was completely fucking with Nick's head. Like Nick would ever fall in love with a nobody like me when he had Mini the queen bee at Roundview. He must have been high on some crap.

I knocked three times for luck, like I would be lucky after everything's happened. Suddenly, I turned around; I wouldn't want to lose Nick and his friendship like I did with Matty and our relationship. I was bored, I needed something new. I looked down the street were Nick saved me "Fuck him, stay here" disturbed me, Nick looked so broken.

But Nick saved me when I didn't want to be saved he took me out of Luke's 'hideout' and carried me to safety. He was like my hero, guardian angel, my protector; all those things in children's books that are all fantasy not reality. Everyone has an Angel. A Guardian who watches over us. I don't have one because Grace would still be here not in the sky, she would never have left me.

I heard the click of the door open all I could say was "Crap". I turned around to look at Nick's badly bruised face "Hey".

"Hey" Nick said, he looked surprised to see me probably thinking he would never see me again.

"You okay?" I asked looking him in the eye this time. He made me feel guilty of what had happened, and I should, that I left him on the ground badly beaten and crushed his feelings.

Nick looked away like it was a rhetorical question but he still answered it "Yeah…You?"

I tried so hard not to spill my emotions out, so I nodded my head and tried not to cry. And it didn't work I started to let my emotions out. I was so weak. "Oh no, hey, hey, hey. It's alright." Nick hushed whilst he held my slim and petite figure in his strong arms.

"I am so sorry Nick, He just went crazy." I sobbed into his gray jumper, Nick's arms held me tight.

"Nah, its cool…its okay." Nick reassured me in his Bristol accent, I could feel his warm breath on the back of my ears. I felt warmth and secure like I'd never felt it before.

Abruptly, I felt cold after Nick let go of me. I could feel his eyes bore into my pink tainted lips that Luke had kissed. I wasn't helping by gazing into his eyes; I needed that warmth, that hold on someone. Nick started moving closer to me and then…

"Ah, shit!" Nick moaned, holding his stitches over his face.

"Um…I, I-" I mumbled, still smiling.

"I thought you were-" Nick admitted.

"Sorry I was gonna…" I sighed holding my soon to be bruised eye in the morning. Nick huffed and shook his brown hair. I wiped away any lose tears from my eye that was killing me. I stuck my hand out with my golden nails "Mates then? Cause I could really do with one…one like you." My heart was rushing up and down like Spiderman on buildings.

Nick took my hand, I felt a rush. I felt how couples feel in a soppy romantic movie. I felt a beam of electricity go all over my body. My heart felt like it was burning a pit inside my chest.

"I'll see you around, okay." I said and looked one last time into Nick eyes and he nodded his head. I simply walked away, so I didn't feel enclosed in this feeling of burning and electricity anymore. I was excited about my new relationship with Nick because things are about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. I hope you love the pairing and will watch Skins to find out if something happens between them (hopefully something will).<strong>

**I'll update soon**

**Lauren xo **


End file.
